The Cancer Prevention and Control Research Program (CPC) of the YCC was initiated in the mid-1980s, with the selection of Yale as one of the first two NIH-funded Cancer Prevention Research Units (CPRUs) in the United States. In 1993, Dr. Susan Mayne was appointed as Program Leader, and in 1995 she was appointed as Associate Director for Population Sciences of the Center. In 2010, Drs. Melinda Irwin and Yong Zhu were appointed co-Program Leaders, with Dr. Mayne continuing her strong leadership as Associate Director of Population Sciences. The CPC program can thematically be grouped into two primary aims ..or themes. The first theme is population-based studies of lifestyle, environmental, and molecular/genetic factors in the etiology of cancer, with a focus on cancers that have been increasing in Connecticut and elsewhere, and the second major theme is behavioral interventions in cancer prevention/control, which serves to translate findings into prevention and control across the cancer continuum, ranging from primary prevention (tobacco control, exercise, diet) through early detection message framing, to survivorship interventions and finally to end-of-life care. The program has a total of 40 program members representing 4 schools and 11 departments. CPC has a long and rich history of using the State of Connecticut as a population laboratory for cancer prevention and control research. The program is enhanced by its link to the Connecticut Tumor Registry, the oldest population-based tumor registry in the US and an NCI-funded SEER (Surveillance, Epidemiology, and End Results Program) site. In addition, researchers have access to the YCC Rapid Case Ascertainment Shared Resource (RCA), which identifies patients with newly diagnosed cancer throughout the state on a rapid basis, facilitating research projects. Some key CPC findings over the past five years include the strong impact of lifestyle factors (physical activity, diet, and weight) on cancer risk and mortality, and the biological markers/mechanisms linking lifestyle factors to cancer; various smoking cessation interventions for cancer prevention and control; the strong association between indoor tanning and basal cell carcinoma; and associations between circadian factors and several human cancers. The 40 program members have a total of $9.5M in cancer-related research grant funding (annual total costs), of which $9.3M is peer reviewed and $5.5M is NCI-funded. The program is also the host for several training programs. .Program members contributed a total of 525 publications over the last 5-year period, of which 30% are intra-programmatic and 21% are interprogrammatic.